Watermelon Warefare
by Dragooncroft
Summary: Everything was fine, that is, until Max had to spit his seeds all over his sister (wait, what lol). Who would've known such a sweet fruit could cause so much trouble. (Story contains: Ash, Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, and Dawn).


**STRIFE!** Okay, so I had the inspiration when I was eating some delicious watermelon. Pretty straight forward. This is a oneshot, but if you like it, I might create a continuation instead. The only problem is that I would have to think of a way to go about doing that. For some reason, when I was writing this, I had the Season 2 Orange Islands intro stuck in my head. So anyways, here goes!

BTW - this contains a little bit of Orangeshipping, which wasn't my original intention, but it's just how it turned out. Without further ado, I give you Watermelon Warfare! =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon (credit to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, Nintendo, 4 Kids Entertainment, etc.)

* * *

It was a beautifully sunny day, and so our heroes decided to gather at their secret hideaway in the woods of Kanto, where they sat, enjoying the nice weather. The only relief from the heat was the semi-tepid wind that came and went. Occasionally a cloud would block the sun, but that never lasted long.

Their hideout was something they had all put blood and sweat into founding. They had all volunteered their free time in building the cabin, which stood right beside a huge waterfall that showered down from the purple-gray mountains above. They also took the time to clean the steadily flowing creek that washed over many tan and grey stones, where water creatures thrived. And so, they were all proud of this establishment, but decided to keep it a secret so that no one, especially a member of an evil organization, could cause mayhem.

"It's really hot out today," stated Tracey. "I'm kind of gettin' thirsty."

"Hey, I've got a great idea!" exclaimed Brock. "I'll be right back."

May walked over to an inviting stump with a huge swirl in the middle.

"_Ughh _It's way too hot out here!" she complained, laying back. "I wish I had a popsicle or an ice cream cone_. Sigh."_

"I bet Brock is whipping us up some refreshing lemonade right now." optimized Ash.

"Ohh, that sounds really good." quivered May.

"Oh, c'mon guys!" grumbled Misty, whom was reclined on an outdoor lounge chair, sunbathing next to Dawn who was joining her. "It's actually kinda nice."

"Yeah guys! come join us!" pleaded Dawn.

"I'll pass." Ash chuckled.

"Me too." agreed Tracy.

"Count me out." Max added.

"I'll join you guys!" May gleamed.

Finally, Brock came out with a huge plate of perfectly sliced, rich pink fruit.

"Okay guys! Hope you like watermelon!"

Instantly, all of their heads popped up from being semi-zoned out and they looked tentatively at the scrumptious fruit Brock was balancing on the plate.

"Oooh! That looks delicious!" Dawn cried.

"We'll be the first to try it, Brock!" cheered Ash, standing up from the soft grass he was resting on with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Not on your life." said Max in his normal grumpy tone, pushing Ash's face down with his hand and marching strait towards the food.

"Now, now! There's plenty to go around!" assured Brock, setting the plate of food down on the wooden picnic table by the patio.

"Wanna get a few slices for us, Trace?" innocently teased Misty, eyes covered by flashy black glasses.

"Yeah, that'd be really sweet of you!" cheered May.

"But, I-"

"Oh, come on Tracey! Please!" Dawn whimpered.

"Why me..." groaned Tracey underneath his breath.

"Pika!" approved the electric mouse Pokemon with a sizable piece of watermelon in his hold.

The watermelon was divine! It was perfectly sweet, immensely luscious, the flesh wasn't grainy, and it was chilled to the perfect temperature; a refreshing treat that was perfect for the occasion. This was one of Brock's standards. Preparing gourmet meals and snacks was his specialty, and he embraced the smiles it would put on his friend's faces.

"_Mmmm, _this watermelon is delicious, Brock!" mumbled Ash, a mouth full of fruit and juice dripping down his chin from both sides of his mouth.

"Well that's attractive." remarked Max.

"We've got plenty more if you want seconds or even thirds." announced Brock.

"I'll have another," said Max, reaching for a triangular piece of the pink melon. "This one looks good."

"_Yum_!" Misty took her final bite of fruit and discarded the patterned, forest-green rind. "I'll have another! How about you guys?"

"Sounds great!" smiled Dawn.

"Yes, please!" agreed May.

"Oh-Tracey!" Misty chimed.

"I'm coming," murmured Tracey as he slouched over to serve the three. "Here you are."

"Thanks Tracey!" she praised then added a wink. "You're the best!"

After delivering the plate of melon slices, he returned back over to his seat on the patio and continued happily eating his slice. Misty was caught deep in her thoughts, gazing over at Tracey, but then snapped back to reality, noticing that the two girls to her left were staring at her with a puzzled look on their faces.

"What?" asked Misty nervously. "Do I have watermelon on my face?"

"Nope," said May. "It's not the fruit we're staring at."

"H-huh?" stuttered Misty, furiously wiping the melon off her face. "Then what?"

"We know you like him." mocked Dawn.

"I don't know what you're talking about." lied Misty, trying to cover up her blushing by biting her lip and looking away.

Dawn and May looked at each other, then began ferociously giggling.

"Oh, come on!" teased May. "Don't deny what you can't _trace_!"

"That was a terrible joke, May." groaned Dawn.

"I thought it was clever." condemned May.

"It didn't even make sense."

May grunted and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, this watermelon slice has seeds in it!" said Max obnoxiously loud. He spat out a dozen of black seeds, but since he didn't look beforehand, ended up spitting them all over May.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!?" raged May.

"Why were you in my way?" argued Max.

"In _your_ way?" thundered May, face reddening.

"You know, you could've moved." replied Max, arms crossed. "But it _is_ in your nature to get in the way of things."

Smoke came off of May as she angrily huffed. Max just smugly sat down, knowing that his sister was never good with comebacks.

"That's it!" she retorted.

_Splat!_

Max's eyes widened in shock. He took his index finger and wiped his left lense. Red juice dribbled down his finger, dripping onto the grass. May stood, laughing her head off. Snarling, Max picked up a full slice and whaled it back at his sister, who at the last moment, halted her laughing and side-dodged the flying piece of watermelon.

"_Haha!_" she taunted. "You missed"

"No he didn't." seethed a voice from behind.

May froze, then slowly turned around, seeing Dawn completely covered in hunks of red and juice dripping off her sleek, dark-blue hair. She held her arms at her sides and clenched her fists. Her face at this point was as pink as the watermelon.

"N-now, Dawn," reasoned the brunette. "Everything is going to be alright."

Noticing the fury in Dawn's eyes, and the fact that she was covered in watermelon, Tracey ran over to her, offering a napkin. Dawn took the napkin abruptly, ripped it in half and handed it back.

"It's okay, Dawn!" reassured Max.

Picking up a slice so fast that no one could catch it in time, Dawn threw it attempting to hit May. Since Dawn was a horrible aim, the piece swooped right past May, barely missed Max's head, until finally, it splatted. All of them turned to see who the victim of the untamed attack was.

"WHAT'S...GOING...ON!" yelled Ash, picking pieces of the fruit off of himself.

"Pi-ka!" sneered Pikachu angrily, who was also soaked.

"S-sorry, Ash!" trembled Dawn. "Oh, and really sorry, Pikachu!"

He looked angrily at them, but then both him and Pikachu laughed it off. They all joined in laughter over how ridiculous they realized they we're acting. After a minute of nearly peeing themselves, they calmed down because Brock was trying to get their attention; he seemed somewhat disgusted.

"Now let's not waste any more fruit-" lectured Brock, but suddenly...

_Splat!_

He knew immediately what had hit him, but not from whom it came. Looking around, everyone shook their head until only one person was left. It was none other than the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty, who tipped up her glasses, raised an eyebrow, then grinned. Brock smirked back deviously.

"Misty, you sly Vulpix!" he said shaking his head and hands on his hips, chuckling. Then, without warning, he picked up an enormous hunk of melon and whaled it at her.

"_E-ahh!_" she squealed and rolled off her chair to avoid.

Brock, with an arm-full of melons, aimed another. Despite having a perfect aim and Misty not even bothering to dodge this time, he had completely missed.

"Huh?" Misty looked up, and there he was, Tracey, whom had caught the watermelon slab in his hands so that she wouldn't get covered in seeds and juice.

"Gotcha covered!" he told her and winked.

She smiled up at the towering figure. They both turned their attention to the others.

* * *

"Take this May!" yelled Max, throwing a broken piece at his sister. It splashed off of her waist, but this didn't phase her, for she only laughed and aimed two back all at once in retaliation.

Ash somersaulted behind a tree to narrowly dodging various throws from Dawn and Brock, but then, Max came from behind - a sneak attack.

"Heads up!" he warned.

Stupidly, Ash turned around and was immediately greeted with the rose-colored slush of watermelon which smacked him square in the face; the rind rounded to his ears.

"Ouch, Max! That hurt!"

"Yeah," he laughed. "And?"

"Oh you're gonna get it!" he threatened, pulling out an entire third of a watermelon.

"Oh, crap.." muttered Max as he was chased all around the grounds.

Meanwhile, Dawn tossed small pieces at Pikachu while Pikachu used his Iron Tail to break them into smaller pieces. He would occasionally get splashed by the pink gush, making him cutely laugh in Pika-talk.

"Hey, wait a minute," interrupted May, noticing something that ticked her off. Everyone looked over to see what was up. "What about Misty and Tracey?" She pointed over at the two who were spectating the war of watermelons, spotless of the fruit's mess.

"Hey, yeah!" added Max.

"Oh no," assured Misty, hands gesturing to stay back. "We don't want any watermelon right now."

"Whata ya say we get 'em?" agreed Ash.

"Yeah!" said Dawn.

"Let's do it!" hollered Brock. "After them!"

"Ahhhh!" they screamed as they chased the two.

"Eeek!" Misty yelped.

"Hey, come with me!" Tracey said as he gestured her to follow.

"Okay." she accepted, confused. But this feeling soon was replaced with excitement as he held onto her hand and escorted her into the cabin, slamming the door behind them shut.

_Slam Slam Slam _Was heard as the melons pelted off the door, reflected.

Misty peered out the window, but shut the blinds in fear of being spotted.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." she whispered.

"No problem," he smiled. "You can let go of my hand now-if you want."

"Oh!" She released her grip, embarrassed and flushing pink.

"I don't mind holding onto your hand," he confessed. "I kind of like it."

Misty laughed, then a look of anxiousness swept her face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Well," she began. " I really don't want to leave this room because I like spending time with you-alone."

Now Tracey began to blush.

"And, w-well," she stuttered. "They aren't going to leave us alone unless we're covered."

They both laughed and looked into each other, deep in thought; it was a trance, or a happy daze.

"I think I've got an idea," he replied in a calm tone. He got up and retrieved some watermelon slices that were sitting atop the counter in the kitchen.

"I think I know what you're getting at, Trace." she smiled.

They both grabbed a piece of the pink, watery fruit and held it in their hands. It seeped down their arms, dripping onto the polished, hard-wood floor. At the same time, they pushed the cut fruit onto the other's face. It was so brisk that it made them both shiver in unison. Looking at each other and the resulting mess that was dripping down their chins, they could only hysterically laugh.

Tracey knelt over and landed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hmm, you really are sweet." he teased.

"That's the watermelon you're tasting, Trace."

They both chuckled, then returned outside to their friends who were waiting in anticipation to smash watermelon all over them.

* * *

The day was aged, and whenever all of the watermelon was used up and everyone was completely exhausted, they went back to their usual seats, except for Misty who sat on Tracey's lap by the patio, arms around his neck. May and Dawn watched from afar, turned to each other, and giggled.


End file.
